vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kasumi Tomine
Summary Kasumi Tomine is a "genius-type" sixth-grade student, who is talented in piano, ballet, chess, robotics competitions and roller skating. She is the most enthusiastic member of the Alien Party. Kasumi has a brother, whom she greatly loved and who was sent to a private school abroad. In the manga, after being absorbed by a Yellow Knife alien, she becomes part Yellow Knife herself, though hinted at in the anime. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Kasumi Tomine Origin: Alien Nine Gender: Female Age: Possibly 11-12 years Classification: Human with an alien simbiont Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Shapeshifting Attack Potency: Wall level (With her simbiont, she can crush walls) Speed: Subsonic (With her simbiont, she can attack faster than humans can see) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Wall level with her simbiont Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Boogu - An alien, potentially a symbiont with Kasumi. Boogu is similar to a big toad with wings, but this form is of just a masking. It can quickly create long and sharp spines and also spiral tentacles from its body that easily break through concrete walls and are sturdy enough to withstand the weight of a person. In addition, it can increase its wings to such an extent that they can close his partner as a shield. *'Communication' - Kasumi is telepathically connected with consciousness Yellowknife, so her own consciousness has undergone some changes and no longer looks like a human consciousness. *'Jamming' - May turn off other people's brain waves (the goal which came under attack, feels a strong headache and temporarily lose the ability to think coherently). This directional ability and works on people and aliens. However, the antenna formed of the hair Kasumi can affect a single target only. If opponents more this ability is useless. *'Mass jamming' - This ability is available only for Yellowknife, without entering into a symbiosis. Absorbing specimen of any species and analyzing the structure of the brain, it can grow on the body of the antenna to send a specific signal to everyone around. For example, if it would send a signal "all alone", all within a radius of hundreds of meters will feel an acute loneliness and even experience hallucinations where they will be alone in the world, and all around there will be no soul (in fact other people are not going anywhere, just a victim of mental shock would not see them). *'Violation of perception' - Using antennas on the body Yellowknife emits special signals that make everyone around "does not see" it. In fact, he, of course, does not become invisible, but those whose brain caught signal will think that Yellowknife is not here, even if he is right under their nose. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Alien Nine Category:Aliens Category:Monster Girls Category:Illusionists Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 9